I know,
by GigiGoodfellow
Summary: On one of the worst days of her life, Sabrina finds comfort in the most unlikely person.


**Hey guys! This is my first Sister's Grimm FanFic..so be sure to review! It makes me pretty happy to know that I'm not the only one fantasizing about some Puckabrina... hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>If someone were to tell me that one day, Puck's annoying, immature attitude would disappear, I'd laugh in their face.<p>

Three years after the war, at age sixteen, he was _still_ the same. Sure, he'd filled out a bit, and actually bathed, but he was still Puck.

I looked into the mirror, fuming. After his latest prank, in an attempt to get me out of bed, he dumped ice cold monkey pee on me. Yeah, that's right, freaking _monkey piss_. Needless to say Uncle Jake was laughing his butt off.

The door banged open, and there, in his shining glory, stood Puck.

"Hey Ugly, you almost done?"

I glared at him through the mirror, "No. Thanks to you, I had to wash my hair five times just to get the stench out."

He looked at me, leaning over the sink, combing my hair, with various perfumes and hair products littered around the counter, then gave a deep chuckle.

"Really. Huh, I though the smell was an improvement."

"Have I ever told you I hate you?" I growled, slamming the comb down and whipping around to face him.

"Come on Grimm, I was just joking." He said nonchalantly. Then, hip checking me, he moved to stand in front of the mirror, and stripped off his shirt. _Shit_, he really had filled out.

"If you're done staring at me, I need to use the bathroom." Puck said, snapping me back to reality.

"I- wha? Puck!" I stuttered, blushing.

Puck smirked, then shooed me out of the bathroom.

"Puck!" I shouted, but was answered by him slamming the door in my face.

"Sabrina?"

I turned around and looked down at Daphne, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking at me, raising an eyebrow.

I stared at her. "Ready for what?" I asked slowly.

She gave me a look, and her face filled with sympathy. "Dad's funeral?"

_Oh, right._ I suddenly remembered why I didn't want to get out of bed this morning.

"I, uh, I'll go get dressed." I mumbled, and trudged towards my room.

Flinging my door open, I sighed gently put on the dress I had put aside the night before. Then grabbing one of my dad's shirts, I slipped it inside my purse, and went out to the car.

I watched as my mom finished up her speech about my dad. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, and I reached up to wipe my own away.

"Honey?" I looked up, and saw Granny, standing. "It's time for you to make your own speech."

I nodded, mutely, and got up and walked to the podium. Looking out I saw the entire population of the good Everafters sitting down, looking back at me. Sucking in a quivering breath, I began; "My dad, was a stubborn man. When he finally woke up from the spell that had taken my mom and him away from us, the first thing he wanted was to go back to New York. He only stopped when he almost got killed." I gave a small laugh at that.

"Nevertheless, he was still the best dad I could ask for." My bottom lip began to quiver, and I wiped the tears pouring down my face away.

"When I was younge-" I broke off, the tears and emptiness overruling my power to speak. I was about to ask the minister, who happened to be Robin Hood, to finish my speech for me, when a warm arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me into a hard chest. Looking up, I saw Puck standing there, tears shining in his eyes.

"Here, can I help?" He whispered into my ear.

"Read it for me?"

"'Brina," He said warily.

"Please Puck. I can't do it."

He sighed, but shifted, so my face was pressed into the crook of his neck, and took the paper.

"When I was younger, he would take me aside just so he could tell me he loved me. He used to give me cookies from my parent's secret stash when my mom wasn't looking. He would always let me be me." Another sob escaped, and Puck squeezed my waist, and planted a small kiss on my head.

"'Brina, you need to say this part," He murmured.

I swallowed, and turned to face to audience once again.

"Daddy, I love you. I just wish that I had more time to show you."

I folded up my speech, and slipped it into my cardigan's pocket, then, took my pace next to Granny. A hand slipped into mine and squeezed. I didn't have to look to know it was Puck. Leaning into his shoulder, he slipped an arm around my waist once again, and pulled me closer. And the rest of the funeral wasn't as bad.

"Sabrina, we're going now." Uncle Jake said. I looked around. I hadn't even noticed that everyone had left the reception already.

"Oh." I said softly. "Do you mind, if I walk home?"

Uncle Jake smiled at me, a light shining in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and slipped me his phone. "Just in case." Then he turned and left.

I got up and started walking home, but no matter where I turned, nothing looked like home. I wandered through the empty streets of the small downtown, gazing through the store windows. I was so caught up in forgetting the events that had just taken place, I didn't notice someone match my pace and walk alongside me.

I turned my head a bit, to get a look at the person. "Puck." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright." I replied, intertwining our fingers, giving his hand a squeeze.

He returned it gratefully. "No, I'm sorry about the money piss."

"I know. That's what I forgave you for." I said, letting one of the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile.

"But, I'm also sorry about Henry."

"Yeah, I know."

We walked in silence that night, and we passed Gretel's candy shop, did I speak up.

"I love you."

He responded with twirling me into him, a smile on his face. Leaning down, the smile widened, and inches from my lips, he whispered, "I know," before lightly pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)<strong>


End file.
